<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bid for his Heart by Hazelmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768511">A Bid for his Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelmist/pseuds/Hazelmist'>Hazelmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelmist/pseuds/Hazelmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after closing the Sandbrook case, Hardy loses a bet with Daisy and is forced to attend South Mercia’s annual charity auction. Ellie Miller hasn’t seen her former boss in years, but there’s a dead ringer for him about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bid for his Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit too similar to the last holiday fic I wrote for this fandom and a bit too long, but I desperately needed to write some fluff and the idea wouldn't go away. Please enjoy a very belated and a very silly Valentine's Day fic that's not meant to be taken too seriously. It takes place after Series 2 and shamelessly ignores Series 3 canon, although some dialogue's borrowed from a scene in Series 3. Also we're operating under the presumption that Hardy admitted he had a teenaged daughter to Ellie but never really mentioned his daughter's name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trouble started in December when one of Hardy’s former constables showed up at his flat with his teenaged daughter in tow. Daisy had fallen in with the wrong sort of crowd; she and her new ‘mates’ were caught stealing four bottles of wine, three nutcrackers, two decorated Christmas trees, one haversack, and a bearded dragon from an outdoor market. DI Collins really didn’t want to arrest her, but the owner of the bearded dragon was very upset, even though Daisy insisted that she never would’ve taken the haversack if she’d known that <i>hideous</i> creature was inside.</p>
<p>(After meeting with the owner, Hardy sided with his daughter. The boy had taken the creature with him to air his grievances, claiming that ‘Precious’ was traumatized and would have to undergo therapy. The creature had stayed inside the front of its owner’s coat, but one of its beady eyes had been fixed on Hardy for the duration of the mediation session.)</p>
<p>After checking that everything in the bearded dragon’s haversack was accounted for and paying for the ‘therapy’ visit to the vet, Daisy paid the vendors for the stolen wine and returned the nutcrackers. But the Christmas trees had been donated and her former mates had escaped with them and the priceless ornaments. DI Collins brought Hardy and Daisy to the attention of South Mercia’s BU Group who put on the outdoor Christmas market in addition to a variety of other fundraising events that raised money for local charities.  </p>
<p>SMBUG’s current president, Peggy Porter had flossy white curls and a sunny disposition that reminded Hardy of Ellie Miller. Peggy accepted Daisy’s apology and then sweetly guilt-tripped his teenager into assisting them with their next event: South Mercia’s annual charity auction. </p>
<p>The auction was held every year on the first Friday evening in February.</p>
<p>Tess’s Mum always bought them tickets and every year work had provided a convenient excuse for Hardy to skip it.  </p>
<p>Until this year. </p>
<p>His ex-mother-in-law had finally given up on the idea of Tess and Hardy getting back together, but Hardy purchased a ticket from Daisy with every intention of giving her some extra money for the auction and no intention of actually going. </p>
<p>That was the plan, anyway. </p>
<p>And then Hardy lost a bet with Daisy. </p>
<p>It was a stupid wager. The winner of a cooking show he’d binge-watched one weekend with Daisy was making an appearance at a local restaurant. Daisy had landed a reservation for four and had invited him, her Mum, and Dave (reluctantly) along as a belated Christmas gift. Daisy and Tess had taken bets on whether or not Hardy would actually remember and how late he’d be if he did. Hardy had bet Daisy fifty quid he’d be there on time. </p>
<p>Of course, he got tied up at work.</p>
<p>What he hadn’t been planning on was Tess getting tied up at her new job as well, and Daisy being forced to sit through an awkward four-course meal with <i>Dave</i>. </p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you,” Hardy promised and shelled out fifty quid, before rushing back to work again. </p>
<p>A few days later, he noticed the money had resurfaced on the kitchen table along with a notice for the charity auction. The pink flyer featured a chubby winged angel with a bow and arrow. The theme of the auction changed every year, but Hardy particularly tried to avoid the ones that revolved around the upcoming holiday.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” he asked Daisy, frowning. </p>
<p>The invitation was framed as an advertisement for some sort of match-making thing: a date with a mystery bachelor or bachelorette. Hardy couldn’t think of a worse way to spend an evening. </p>
<p>“Dave talked to me about Arsenal, Dad, <i>Arsenal</i>.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, darlin’,” he apologized again, giving her a one-armed hug. “I owe you one.”</p>
<p>“You’re coming to the auction, right?” </p>
<p>Hardy missed a lot of social cues, but he knew he better be there on time or she’d never forgive him. </p>
<p>“I’ll be there,” he assured her. </p>
<p>Daisy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>Work slowed down again as crime levels dropped in the frigid weather, ensuring that Hardy had no excuse to miss the event. His boss let him knock off earlier than Hardy had requested, practically shooing her DI out the door. </p>
<p>Daisy was unusually happy to see him home so early, flinging her arms around him and pecking him on the cheek. </p>
<p>“You know how much I love you, Dad, don’t you?” she gushed. </p>
<p>“I love you too darling,” he told her, but he was suspicious of her enthusiasm. Holding her at arm’s length, he inspected her closely. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“You’re early!” she exclaimed and tugged him with her. “Plenty of time to clean yourself up.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with this?” Hardy demanded, straightening his tie and fixing his collar. </p>
<p>Daisy scoffed and arched a brow at him. He glimpsed his reflection in the window over the sink and winced at the state of his mussed hair and his overgrown beard. </p>
<p>“You need to look your best,” she instructed him, steering him out of the kitchen. “I’ve laid out a suit and tie for you on the bed and left you a razor in the loo.”</p>
<p>“I look fine,” he insisted. </p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” When he tried to argue with her, she gave him those big blue eyes and then came the irresistible pout she’d learned from her Mum. “Dad, just trust me. <i>Please</i>?”</p>
<p>Daisy had him wrapped around her pinkie finger since the day he’d heard her heartbeat for the first time; eighteen years later he only loved her more. Grumbling, Hardy did as he was told, because there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his darling daughter. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hardy would’ve taken a bullet for his daughter; he would’ve killed anyone who threatened or harmed her; he would’ve and <i>had</i> sacrificed his career and his integrity because he thought taking the blame for her mother’s mistakes would’ve made his daughter happier. </p>
<p>But Hardy would’ve rather suffered through another heart attack and the pacemaker surgery all over again, than face the dreadful evening ahead of him. </p>
<p>He was going to throttle Tess with his bare hands for planting that silly idea in Daisy’s head. </p>
<p>Daisy had waited until they were already at the hall, making up some bullshit excuse about having to be there early because she was the volunteer in charge of the caterers. Hardy should’ve cottoned on well before they got there, but he’d been secretly happy that she was so excited about spending time with her old man. </p>
<p>Little did he know…</p>
<p>“Did Daisy fill you in?” Peggy greeted him with another cheerful smile that reminded him too much of Miller before Hardy arrested her husband.  </p>
<p>“Aye,” he growled, glaring at his daughter who usually couldn’t get far enough away from him, but was now attached at his hip to prevent him from escaping. Daisy squeezed his arm and gave Peggy a sheepish smile. </p>
<p>“He’s very shy,” she stage-whispered. “And <i>very</i> single,” she added, prompting another glower from Hardy. </p>
<p>Peggy laughed and Hardy was disturbed by how remarkably similar she was to his former colleague. But Hardy had gotten used to seeing Miller’s orange jacket in almost every crowd; it was embarrassing how many times he’d nearly tapped a curly-haired woman of similar build on the shoulder just to confirm that it wasn’t her. So, Peggy appearing to be a much older version of Miller didn’t surprise him, since Miller was never far from his mind. </p>
<p>Two years had passed since the sentencing for Claire, Lee and Ricky. Two years had passed since Miller had walked out of the courthouse with him hours after the docks had emptied, suggesting they get a drink and a bite to eat. They’d spent so much time rehashing things afterwards and catching up that he’d been running late for a family dinner. Instead of explaining he had a prior engagement, Hardy had rudely turned her down and had left without saying goodbye. </p>
<p>He’d assumed she’d text him later, but she never had. </p>
<p>And the days had turned into weeks, and then months, and finally two years of radio silence…</p>
<p>Hardy hadn’t contacted her, but he’d thought about it. </p>
<p>Often. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ellie Miller hadn’t thought about Hardy in a while, but driving through Sandbrook brought back memories of that night they’d shared a hotel bed. </p>
<p>She could still remember the muffled whimpers that had woken her at dawn and how he’d choked and gasped for air as if he was submerged in the river. He’d latched onto her for a minute before he’d awakened fully, mortified and stumbling off to the loo, but Ellie sometimes remembered the way he felt curled around her. Sometimes she thought about how she’d told him he was safe, and he’d sighed her name like a prayer and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. </p>
<p>She’d been on a few dates, but she’d never brought any of those men home and the sex had never felt nearly as intimate as sharing a hotel bed with her former boss. </p>
<p>It haunted her. </p>
<p>More than she would’ve liked to admit. </p>
<p>Two years had passed since she’d last seen him at the sentencing for Claire, Lee and Ricky, but Ellie hadn’t heard from him since then. </p>
<p>They’d lingered long after the docks had emptied, but Ellie must’ve misread Hardy’s reluctance to leave. She’d made the mistake of inviting him out for a drink and perhaps dinner. He’d squinted at her, scrunching up his nose. Then he’d glanced at his watch, clapped her on the shoulder and dashed off. </p>
<p>Two years later and she was still thinking about that irksome knob. </p>
<p>The odds of him still being in Sandbrook were low, but he had gone back to patch up his relationship with his daughter. She hoped he’d been successful. She didn’t want to entertain the possibility that Hardy might’ve repaired his relationship with his undeserving ex too, but there was a chance he might’ve. </p>
<p>Ellie was running a bit late, but Peggy had sent her a ticket for the auction and she’d already changed into the black dress she hadn’t worn since before Fred was born. </p>
<p>Ellie’s Aunty Peggy had moved out to South Mercia soon after she lost her partner; joining SMBUG as well as a hundred other activities to keep herself busy. Peggy had begged her goddaughter to come this year and stay the night at hers, complaining that she hadn’t seen Ellie in ages and promising her that the auction would be fun. </p>
<p>Mum and Dad had offered to take their youngest grandson for the weekend, Tom already had plans with friends, and Ellie had somehow avoided the worst traffic on a Friday afternoon.   </p>
<p>Ellie arrived right when the doors were opening. Peggy spotted her immediately, sweeping her up into a big hug and cloaking her in her shimmery yellow shawl and honeysuckle-scented perfume.  </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, I’ve missed you,” she said, kissing Ellie’s cheeks. Ellie hadn’t seen her since she lost Reg, and it was a relief to see Peggy once again clothed in flashy shades of orange and yellow that she somehow managed to pull off in a way that Ellie never quite could. </p>
<p>Peggy talked a mile a minute, bringing her up to speed as she introduced her to all of her new friends (basically everyone in attendance). She filled a plate for Ellie, summoned a glass of white wine from the barkeeper and sat her down at a table with some of her ‘dearest’ friends. Peggy pulled out the chair next to Ellie, but a teenager interrupted them, asking for her help with something. </p>
<p>“This is Daisy our youngest and newest volunteer,” Peggy announced to the table, motioning to the poor girl before she could disappear. “I’d be lost without Daisy. She singlehandedly saved the auction. It was her idea to auction off dates and she even managed to hunt down a <i>very</i> single bachelor in need of a date.” The other women at the table tittered and giggled. </p>
<p>Daisy blushed and smiled shyly, but she seemed to shrink in on herself as she folded her arms over her chest. Ellie wondered how she’d gotten roped into this, because she clearly hadn’t volunteered. Her eyes nervously flitted over the group and Ellie offered the girl a sympathetic smile. She knew her godmother was like a cyclone, picking up everyone in her path and ensuring that their lives would never be the same again, although Peggy always meant well. </p>
<p>Peggy went off with Daisy, but Ellie bumped into the girl during a trip to the Ladies while attendees were still filling out tickets for the smaller prizes in the silent auction. Daisy was at the sink with her phone and she looked upset. </p>
<p>“How’d you get wrangled into this?” Ellie teased her. “Did Peggy guilt-trip you too?”</p>
<p>Daisy smiled weakly, but her back stiffened and two spots of color appeared in her fair cheeks. </p>
<p>“Hey, you don’t have to tell me,” Ellie said kindly with a good-natured roll of her eyes, “She’s my godmother. I still haven’t figured out how to tell her no and that includes the time she decided that we were going to take a belly dancing class.”</p>
<p>Daisy gaped at her and Ellie gave a long-suffering sigh.</p>
<p>“It was actually fun,” she admitted, “And that’s the worst part, isn’t it? You think you’ll hate it, you’re so determined to hate it because it wasn’t your idea, but she makes it fun. And stuff like this, it’s for a good cause, you know?”</p>
<p>Daisy nodded and glanced at her phone again, probably wishing the strange adult would leave her alone. But Daisy surprised her.  </p>
<p>“I stole a dragon,” she blurted out. Ellie wondered if she’d heard her correctly or if one of them was losing their mind. </p>
<p>“Not a real dragon,” Daisy corrected herself, rolling her eyes, “One of those horrible lizard things that people keep as pets with the creepy eyes and the spiky collar-”</p>
<p>“A bearded dragon?”</p>
<p>Daisy nodded. </p>
<p>“I nicked someone’s rucksack and that thing was inside. When it popped out and started climbing up my jacket-”</p>
<p>“Oh, no!” Ellie cupped a hand over her mouth and they both shuddered. </p>
<p>“Anyway, that’s how I got caught stealing. It was my mates’ idea, <i>ex</i>-mates,” Daisy broke off with an exasperated sigh, making an impatient gesture with her hand. “Long story short, Dad knew the copper that caught me. They brought me to Peggy who decorated the Christmas trees my mates - <i>former</i> mates – took.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so Dad and Peggy guilt-tripped you into some community service,” Ellie concluded. </p>
<p>Daisy nodded and Ellie thought that would be the end of it, but she kept fiddling with her phone and chewing on her lip.</p>
<p>“It could’ve been worse,” Ellie pointed out. </p>
<p>“I know,” Daisy sighed and her cheeks pinked again. “I actually enjoyed it,” she admitted, as if it were something she would’ve never admitted to anyone but a complete stranger. “The whole planning thing, I think – I think it’s something I’d like to do someday when I’m older,” she confessed in a rush. “I came up with the bachelor and bachelorette idea and it was brilliant until the prospective bachelor flaked on us last week.” Daisy expelled a breath and shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find some bloke who’s willing to put himself out there and obviously he has to be older, y’know? It’d be weird if he was like twenty, with old people like you-” She broke off too late, but Ellie laughed, having already seen the bidding audience. She was one of the younger attendees; the average age was probably sixty. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you managed to find someone else.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Daisy admitted, massaging the bridge of her nose in a way that was strangely familiar. “I mean, I panicked and I sort of volunteered my Dad,” she explained, cringing. </p>
<p>“That was nice of Dad to agree,” Ellie chimed in. </p>
<p>“He didn’t know until I got him here,” Daisy revealed, guilt-stricken and Ellie winced. </p>
<p>If Tom had pulled a fast one on her like that, well, she would’ve pasted on a smile and winged it, but when they got home, she would’ve grounded him for doing that without asking her first. </p>
<p>“He hates me,” Daisy sighed, “He’s like <i>so</i> mad right now.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll forgive you if you tell him how important this is to you and how much it means to you that he’s doing it. He might be upset for a little while-”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand,” Daisy interrupted her with tears glistening in her wide eyes. “He <i>hates</i> this sort of thing. It’s gonna be awful. Everyone’s gonna hate <i>me</i>. No one’s gonna bid on him.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s not that ugly, Daisy,” Ellie cut in, but Daisy kept shaking her head. </p>
<p>“I showed them his picture and they thought it would work if he scrubbed up, and it would’ve, if he’d just pretend for like five minutes that he wants to be here and he actually <i>wants</i> to date someone.” Daisy was so upset that the tears in her eyes were threatening to bubble over. She’d worked so hard on this and Ellie didn’t think her Dad had any idea that she was relying upon him for something more than community service. </p>
<p>“I’ll bid on him,” Ellie promised but Daisy looked skeptical and utterly miserable. “I’ll get my godmother to bid on him too and the whole table,” she told her. “We’ll make it a competition to see who can win him. That’s twelve people, right there.”</p>
<p>Daisy sniffed and dabbed at her smeared mascara with the paper towel Ellie offered her. </p>
<p>“You promise? Even though he’s…” she trailed off and Ellie wondered what was wrong with her Dad that had Daisy convinced this wasn’t going to work. </p>
<p>“I swear,” Ellie said, pressing a hand to her chest. “I’ll save all my money for him. And I won’t even go on the date if I win. I’m not from around here and I’ve been on enough bad dates to know it’s not worth suffering through one with someone who doesn’t want to be there.”</p>
<p>“But you’ll pretend to want to,” Daisy anxiously interjected, “Won’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ellie vowed, “I’m an excellent actress. I can act interested enough for the both of us,” she assured her. “Then I’ll stand him up. He’ll be thrilled and it won’t backfire on you.”</p>
<p>Daisy still seemed skeptical, but she was no longer on the verge of tears or a panic attack. </p>
<p>Another woman entered the Ladies’ unsteadily in her towering heels and rosy-cheeked with one too many drinks. She lit up when she saw Daisy, but Daisy paled and gripped the sink behind her. Ellie thought she must’ve been a pretty woman once, but although she couldn’t have been much older than Ellie, she’d obviously had some work done and was trying to appear twenty years younger. </p>
<p>“There you are sweetie, just the girl I was searching for!” she screeched, clawing at Daisy’s arm with long acrylic nails, more for balance than any real affection. “Monique told me everything. Is it true? Is your Dad South Mercia’s most eligible bachelor?” Her breath reeked of wine. The woman was already slurring her words and the bar had only been open for thirty minutes. </p>
<p>Poor Daisy forced a smile and nodded. </p>
<p>“Lovely. Heaven help the woman who tries to outbid me,” she cackled and staggered into one of the stalls. </p>
<p>Daisy grabbed Ellie and yanked her out of the Ladies’ with her, ducking into an alcove and pulling Ellie in with her. </p>
<p>“Oh, God,” Daisy moaned. “That’s Mrs. Duffy. She’s lusted after Dad for <i>ages</i>.”</p>
<p>“That’s good though, right?” </p>
<p>“<i>Good</i>?!” Daisy sputtered, her eyes bulging as she scraped her hands down her face. “This is a total disaster. Dad’s going to ground me for <i>life</i> if he has to be alone with her for five seconds.”</p>
<p>“But at least someone will be bidding on him,” Ellie reminded her, but Daisy wasn’t listening. </p>
<p>“I’d rather cuddle a dragon than tell him she’s going to outbid everyone so she can cop a feel,” Daisy said, moaning, “Oh, my God, I’m <i>sooooo</i> dead.” </p>
<p>“Take a deep breath Daisy, we can fix this.” </p>
<p> Daisy pulled out some pounds and a few coins, emptying her clutch and thrusting the money at Ellie. </p>
<p>“Take this. Take all of it and use it to bid for my Dad. Please?” she begged her. Ellie tried to reassure her and return the money, but Daisy refused to listen. </p>
<p>“She’s rich,” Daisy hissed, pushing the money back at her. “Like really, <i>really</i> rich. She used to be married to some ninety-year-old millionaire.”</p>
<p>Ellie didn’t think thirty-three quid was going to make much of a difference, but the teenager was so agitated that Ellie was forced to take it. She’d give the money to Peggy so she could return it to the poor dear later, but for now she pocketed it. </p>
<p>Peggy’s boisterous voice rose above the background murmur, and they both froze, whirling to search the crowded hall behind them. </p>
<p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Daisy swore and the tears were back. “That’s him.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of this Daisy,” Ellie promised her because she felt so awful. “Just tell him how much this means to you and how hard you’ve worked on all this, he’ll understand Daisy.”</p>
<p>“Daisy!” Peggy had spotted them and was waving her glittery shawl above the heads of the crowd. </p>
<p>Ellie caught Daisy by the arms.</p>
<p>“It’ll all work out,” she promised her.  </p>
<p>Daisy nodded, took a deep breath and then vanished into the crowd. Ellie knelt down to retrieve some of the coins Daisy had dropped. By the time she’d stood up again, Daisy had already dragged her father to the opposite end of the hall. He was at least a head taller than Daisy, and his hair was brownish, and then Ellie couldn’t see either of them anymore. </p>
<p>Disappointed she’d missed her opportunity to find out what kind of disaster of a man she’d agreed to bid upon, Ellie returned to her godmother and her table full of friends. </p>
<p>“What happened to the poor lamb?” Peggy inquired. “She seemed upset.”</p>
<p>“She’s worried no one’s going to bid on her father,” Ellie admitted, and then added in a low whisper, “He didn’t find out until tonight that he was volunteering.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Peggy sighed, she always saw a lot more than she let on, particularly with people. “He’s a good man and he adores his daughter, he’ll come around.”</p>
<p>“Daisy asked all of us to bid on him,” Ellie told her and pulled out the assortment of bills and coins that Daisy had thrown at her. “She’s worried about that woman over there.” The bleached blonde woman who was now making a scene at the bar because they didn’t have the right kind of sauvignon blanc. “She thinks she’s going to outbid everyone and her father will be stuck on a horrible date.”</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t let that happen,” Peggy agreed. Twisting around, she spoke to the elderly woman on the other side of her, who gasped and hopped up to whisper to someone at a neighboring table. Ellie saw them pointing back at her and Peggy and nodding to each other. </p>
<p>“What’d you tell them?” she asked suspiciously. </p>
<p>“No one likes Muffy Duffy,” Peggy stated as if it was a fact. “She’s been married four times and the rumor is that she slept with her own stepson when he was only eighteen.”</p>
<p>Ellie felt sick to her stomach. </p>
<p>“Daisy said she’s rich.”</p>
<p>“Not that rich,” Peggy scoffed, “She’s well off. But when her third husband died, she didn’t get as much as she was banking on. Her current husband has no idea how to manage his finances.”</p>
<p>“You think we might have a chance?” Ellie asked hopefully, thinking of Daisy’s teary-eyes and panic-stricken face when she’d seen Mrs. Duffy. </p>
<p>“We’ll win him for you, don’t worry sweetheart,” Peggy assured her, patting Ellie’s hand. </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, the emcee stepped up to the podium in a dazzling ballgown and a mega-watt smile. Holding out her left arm, she called the audience’s attention to the padded chair that someone had dressed up as a faux throne, topped with a plastic tiara and a crown with fake gemstones.  </p>
<p>“In just a moment we’ll be auctioning off two dates, one with South Mercia’s most eligible bachelor and one with South Mercia’s most eligible bachelorette. By the end of the evening, two very lucky ladies or gentlemen will have secured a date of their choice to one of our sponsoring restaurants or vendors-” The crowd murmured excitedly, nearly drowning out the rest of the emcee’s speech. </p>
<p>Ellie’s heart beat faster as the reality began to sink in of what she’d promised Daisy. She was about to fight for a man she’d never met and who was probably some sort of odd reclusive hermit more interested in collecting stamps or doctor who memorabilia than going on a date with her. </p>
<p>Peggy clapped thunderously beside her at the conclusion of the emcee’s speech and winked at Ellie encouragingly. The rest of the table all gave her knowing looks and exaggerated winks of their own. The lights were dimmed and a spotlight was thrust upon the throne. Ellie’s palms started to sweat at the prospect of what was coming, even though it was all pretend and she had no intention of actually going on the date. </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>“Please welcome out Bachelor,” the emcee announced as a tall figure in a suit was shoved into the spotlight. </p>
<p>He nearly tripped over his own long legs, fetching up against the chair and knocking the toy crown loose from its precarious position. The emcee laughed as he immediately ducked out of the spotlight and behind the chair to retrieve the crown. He offered it to her from the cover of the wing-backed chair, prompting a round of laughter from the audience.  </p>
<p>“I’m flattered, Alex, but tonight that’s your crown to wear.”</p>
<p>Alex said something too low for the microphone to pick up and the emcee’s smile turned brittle. </p>
<p>“Come on, Alex, no need to be shy,” the emcee coddled him, before appealing to the audience, “We’re all friends here, aren’t we?” </p>
<p>The audience cheered and clapped louder. Ellie clapped right along with them, but she felt sorry for poor agoraphobic Alex. Maybe it wasn’t dating that he loathed, but the spotlight. Perhaps he didn’t have a secret stash of sonic screwdriver replicas and a cardboard Tardis that he needed to hide, maybe he was just a single parent who like her was too busy failing at everything to deal with the hassle of getting to know someone else. Perhaps he’d been hurt too and he didn’t know if he could ever trust anyone again.  </p>
<p>Ellie was so lost in her own depressing musings that she almost missed the moment when ‘Alex’ was coaxed out of his hiding spot and the ruthless bidding began. Peggy wolf-whistled so loudly in her ear that Ellie didn’t think she’d be hearing out of it anytime soon. The lights came back up for the bidders and then Peggy was yanking on her arm and lifting the hand holding her bidding number. </p>
<p>But Ellie couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her galloping heartbeat. </p>
<p>The man now sat on the edge of his throne, as if he was ready to bolt for the nearest exit. His crown was lopsided, his hands were gripping the arms of the chair and he was white as a sheet, but he didn’t look half bad in a fitted navy suit and matching tie. He was tall, he had a head full of brown hair, and he seemed to be fit (although a tad on the skinny side). </p>
<p>Judging from the enthusiastic response of the crowd, the majority of the bidders agreed with Ellie’s assessment. </p>
<p>And that was the problem. </p>
<p>He was clean-shaven and too frightened to manage a scowl, but Daisy’s father was a dead ringer for Alec Hardy. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Who wants to go on a date with South Mercia’s very own Detective Inspector Harvey?” </p>
<p>The lights were blinding and he was sweating profusely beneath his suit jacket. His heart was hammering in his chest and he swore he felt the dizzying jolt of the pacemaker as people started to bid. </p>
<p>On him. </p>
<p>Swallowing hard, he reached up to loosen the knot in his tie. The hall had been stifling before they’d added hundreds of pairs of eyes and a bloody spotlight. Hardy’s mouth was dry and he felt faint. God, how much longer did he have to stay up here? Daisy had promised it wouldn’t take long. </p>
<p>His fingers kept returning to the noose around his neck until the silk unraveled beneath his fumbling fingers. The emcee shot him a glare; her plastic smile fixed on her face as if it had surgically been placed there. </p>
<p>He was going to pass out, Hardy was certain of it, if he didn’t get out of this blasted suit jacket. He shucked the garment off and the crowd went wild. His crown followed. Hardy unbuttoned his cufflinks and started rolling up his sleeves as the crowd faded in and out and the sweat poured off of him. The emcee was furious, but Hardy didn’t care. </p>
<p>Mrs. Duffy was sitting right below him and her number had been up the entire time. Hardy would’ve recognized those claw-like pink nails anywhere, and he could still remember the feel of them on his thigh when he got stuck sitting next to her at one of Daisy and Monique’s recitals. Inwardly shuddering, Hardy recollected another time when she’d pinched his bottom in front of Daisy.</p>
<p>He made the mistake of looking into the crowd and she caught his eye with a deliberate lick of her lips. </p>
<p>“Two thousand pounds!” the emcee repeated. </p>
<p>Hardy couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to stand, but the hall started to spin around like one of those fair rides that had been set up in his backyard in Broadchurch. He couldn’t breathe. The emcee pushed him back down and Hardy was suddenly struck by the memory of Miller’s smiling face as she suggested they take Fred on the bumper cars. </p>
<p>Hardy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember that he was doing this for Daisy, but when he opened his eyes, all he saw was Miller. </p>
<p>Or someone that could’ve been a dead ringer for her, if she’d been wearing an orange jacket. </p>
<p>Peggy was seated next to Miller’s doppelgänger, wearing more than enough orange for the both of them, but Hardy hardly paid her any attention. The woman was too far away to really make out her facial features, Hardy wouldn’t have even seen them if it wasn’t for Peggy’s abhorrently sparkly shawl, but for whatever reason he felt reassured by her presence.</p>
<p>She was far enough away that he could pretend that they were in CID or he was giving a press conference, and beyond the blur of lights and strange faces, there was a familiar one waiting for him. </p>
<p>“Miller.” His lips unconsciously mouthed the syllables. His eyes were straining, but he thought she lifted a hand in acknowledgement and gave him one of those tiny close-lipped smiles that she’d given him the day after he’d had his surgery, when he’d woke to find her in his bungalow and he’d realized that everything might turn out okay. </p>
<p>He took a steadying breath. He breathed in. He breathed out. </p>
<p>He could still hear the shrill shrieks of Mrs. Duffy, but the nausea had gone away. He could do this. </p>
<p>“Seven thousand pounds!”</p>
<p>Or maybe not. Seven <i>thousand</i> pounds? For one bloody date with <i>him</i>? He had to bite down on his tongue and remind himself that this was all for charity, although Mrs. Duffy wasn’t acting like it. She was actually standing on her chair now and she looked as if she was about to have a tantrum right there in the middle of the auction. </p>
<p>“Eight thousand pounds!” Mrs. Duffy screeched, ignoring the man next to her who was trying to get her to sit down.</p>
<p>“Fifteen thousand pounds!” A voice called from the back and Hardy searched for who might’ve been daft enough to bid that much on him. Miller’s doppelgänger was on her feet with her bidding number held high, and Hardy knew that there was no way she could possibly be here with that much money, but he desperately wanted to believe it.</p>
<p>“Sold!”</p>
<p>Mrs. Duffy tossed her glass of wine into the face of her companion and stormed out of the hall. Hardy was so stunned that the emcee had to drag him to his feet and pass him off to one of the volunteers who frog-marched him off the stage. </p>
<p>“Fifteen thousand, bloody hell. You ought to marry that woman,” the man told him as Daisy rushed up to them with tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Dad. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“You’re grounded,” he told her, but he enfolded her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Daisy asked anxiously, pulling back to look at him. “You’re sweating. You looked like you were having a panic attack. Is your heart-”</p>
<p>“’m fine,” he assured her, but he hung onto her for another minute until the shakiness abated and Daisy had reached her limit for hugging Dad in public. She offered him a glass of water and Hardy guzzled it down. </p>
<p>“I swear I didn’t know Mrs. Duffy was going to be here. If I’d known, I would’ve told them they could’ve done without a bachelor.”</p>
<p>“’s fine,” he said, ruffling her hair. One of the other volunteers came up and handed Hardy a glass of scotch. </p>
<p>“Fifteen thousand pounds, that’s a new record,” the older man said, shaking his head in disbelief before turning to Daisy. “Peggy said it was your brilliant idea, Daisy.”</p>
<p>“It was,” Daisy acknowledged and then stepped closer to her father, beaming up at him. “But I couldn’t have done it without my Dad.”</p>
<p>As soon as the man left them alone, Hardy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>“I’m proud of you darling,” he told her, “But you’re still grounded.”</p>
<p>Daisy rolled her eyes but she couldn’t quite suppress her smile.</p>
<p>“Do you want to meet her?” she asked, her eyes brightening. </p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Your date,” she said, exasperated. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Hardy had forgotten that bit, but the thought of seeing Miller’s look-a-like up close wasn’t all that unappealing. He knew that as soon as he saw her, he’d realized that it wasn’t her, but he needed to validate that with his own eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t have much of a choice, do I?” he pointed out and Daisy’s shoulders slumped. </p>
<p>“She’s not Mrs. Duffy,” she reminded him.</p>
<p>“Thank God for that,” he sighed and polished off his scotch. </p>
<p>“I think you’ll like her,” Daisy predicted.</p>
<p>“You know her?” he asked, wondering why he’d never been introduced to the beautiful woman who had just materialized in the doorway. Daisy started to explain, but Hardy was distracted. </p>
<p>She was a dead ringer for Miller, but in a black form-fitting dress and heels that Miller never would’ve worn. Her hair was swept up, but a few curling tendrils were breaking free and trailing down the column of her neck, revealing that her hair was longer than Miller’s had ever been. She was searching for someone, turning this way and that and revealing parts of her body in that tight dress that Hardy had carefully avoided noticing when he’d worked with <i>his</i> Miller. </p>
<p>She turned suddenly and her smile was so bright and all for his daughter. </p>
<p>“You did it!” Daisy threw her arms around her. “I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“I told you not to worry,” she said warmly.</p>
<p>Then Daisy let go of their mystery woman, reaching for his arm. Daisy dragged him a step forward and his breath caught as he looked into those soft brown eyes that sometimes he still imagined in the rare aftermath of a nightmare.</p>
<p>“Dad this is-” Daisy broke off. “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name-”</p>
<p>“Ellie Miller,” Hardy said softly. </p>
<p>“Hello, sir,” she greeted him with a smile more guarded than the one she’d given his daughter. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Daisy cut in, motioning between them, “You two know each other?”</p>
<p>“We used to work together,” Miller admitted and then she blushed. “I didn’t know he was your Dad,” she whispered to a wide-eyed Daisy. </p>
<p>“Am I missing something?” Hardy asked, looking from his daughter to Miller. </p>
<p>“I knew you weren’t listening,” Daisy huffed. </p>
<p>“Daisy didn’t think anyone would bid on you,” Miller confessed sheepishly, lowering her voice so they wouldn’t be overheard, “So I promised to bid on you and to get everyone at my table to outbid Mrs. Duffy. We lucked out, some of the other tables wanted in on it too.”</p>
<p>Well, that certainly explained the unreasonable amount of money she’d thrown at him. Hardy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was mortified that Daisy had discussed this with all of them and overwhelmed that they’d all rallied behind his daughter and Miller. </p>
<p>Daisy elbowed him and he glared at her. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Say thank you to Ellie for saving your life tonight,” his daughter hissed at him. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said awkwardly and he felt the back of his neck prickling with embarrassment, “You really didn’t have to do it.”</p>
<p>“All those people were planning on donating that money anyway, Hardy,” Miller brushed it off, dismissively. “They had more fun pooling all their money together to snub Mrs. Duffy.” She cleared her throat and glanced around before whispering, “Apparently, she’s not exactly Miss. Congeniality.”</p>
<p>“That would be an understatement,” he grumbled, inwardly shuddering at the memory of her stroking his thigh and licking her lips. </p>
<p>Daisy prodded him again and Hardy lifted his brows, silently asking his daughter what she expected of him now. </p>
<p>“Oh, my God, Dad,” Daisy groaned, rolling her eyes and shoving him toward Miller. “This is the part where you buy Ellie a drink.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to,” Ellie politely demurred.</p>
<p>“No, I insist, it’s the least I can do after you saved my life,” Hardy pressed and she cracked a smile.</p>
<p>“There’s Peggy, I’m off!” Daisy exclaimed and ran after someone who definitely wasn’t Peggy. Hardy stared after her for a moment until Miller’s arm brushed up against his. </p>
<p>“She’s a good girl.”</p>
<p>“Aye, she is,” he agreed. “How’s Tom and-” He was blanking on the baby’s name.</p>
<p>“Fred,” she supplied with a shake of her head and an indulgent smile. “They’re good. You wouldn’t even recognize them. Tom’s fifteen now and Fred’s almost four.” She chattered on a bit about them, becoming more animated and pretty whilst talking about the two people dearest to her. Hardy forgot that he was supposed to be buying her a drink until Daisy caught his eye from across the room and stabbed a finger in the direction of the bar. </p>
<p>“What do you want, Miller?” he asked, awkwardly interrupting her in mid-sentence and digging out his billfold, “From the bar, I mean,” he clarified because she was staring at him, open-mouthed.   </p>
<p>“Oh, white wine, doesn’t matter what they’ve got,” she said and he ordered another scotch for himself. He tried to pay but the barkeeper laughed and told him it was on the house. </p>
<p>Hardy had been so enthralled by Miller, he hadn’t noticed that a lot of people were staring at him and laughing at him behind their hands. His heart rate spiked; he was sweating by the time Miller took her drink from him. </p>
<p>“I need some air,” she announced, and strode out of the room. Hardy stared after her, watching the swing of her hips, until Miller spun back around and asked if he was coming. He didn’t need to be asked twice. </p>
<p>The doors opened onto a small patio with some deck chairs encircling a cozy firepit to keep the cold at bay.  </p>
<p>“This is nice,” Miller observed. </p>
<p>There was a trio of volunteers, smoking off to one side, and a giggly couple that were sharing one chair and one brain cell from the sounds of it. Seconds later, they tipped the chair over, shattering the glasses a volunteer had already collected and stacked, prompting the volunteers to kick them out. They stubbed out their cigarettes, swept up the mess, and ushered the lovers back inside. </p>
<p>And abruptly Hardy was alone with Miller for the first time in two years.</p>
<p>Miller sat in one of the deck chairs and after a moment’s hesitation, Hardy took the one that was pushed right up against hers. It was February, but the fire and the sight of Miller relaxed and seemingly content warmed him. They sipped on their drinks. Miller talked and Hardy listened, or at least he tried to listen to what she was saying about her relation to Peggy. It was very difficult to focus on anything with the firelight lighting up her face and dancing in her eyes.</p>
<p>“So, where are we going on our date?” she asked, smiling at him over the rim of her wine glass.  </p>
<p>“You want to go out with <i>me</i>?” he sputtered.  </p>
<p>She shrugged and swallowed some more wine. </p>
<p>“Why not? It’s all paid for, isn’t it?” she reminded him and slapped his arm. “Oh! We could try one of those fancy restaurants that no one can ever afford. Wouldn’t that be fun, Hardy?” She was teasing him, but she was smiling at him in the exact same way she’d smiled at him when she’d talked of the bumper cars with Fred. That smile took his breath away and temporarily robbed him of his ability to speak. </p>
<p>That smile was fading now and Hardy had no idea how to bring it back. </p>
<p>“You don’t want to?” she asked him. He panicked, opening his mouth and shutting it again when nothing but a ‘No’ came out of it. Miller’s smile vanished altogether.</p>
<p>“No,” he said again, but the explanation wasn’t coming fast enough. Miller tossed back the rest of her wine and threw him a fake smile. </p>
<p>“Right, I forgot you don’t do that sort of thing,” she said bitterly. </p>
<p>Hardy flashed back to that afternoon on the steps of the courthouse when she’d invited him out to dinner and he’d turned her down. He should’ve explained himself then, but she was already talking again and his head was spinning.</p>
<p>Did he want to go on a date with her? Was that why he couldn’t stop thinking about her for the last two years?</p>
<p>“Well, if you have no intention of taking advantage of a free dinner, I’ll invite Daisy, if you’re alright with it-”</p>
<p>“No,” he interrupted her and her face went disturbingly blank. He was going about this all wrong. She blinked at him and slammed down her empty glass. </p>
<p>“Well, it was nice seeing you too, sir.” </p>
<p>Hardy stood up with her, preventing her from leaving and giving him a moment to read her face without the glossy veneer of firelight. She was hurt that he didn’t want to go on a date with her. </p>
<p>“I want to go,” he said and her mouth curved into one of those dreadfully fake smiles that never reached her wounded eyes. </p>
<p>“Good. It’ll be less embarrassing for Daisy if I stand you up. That was the plan anyway,” she went on in a rush and Hardy didn’t know how to shut her up. “I was only pretending to want to go on a date with South Mercia’s most eligible bachelor.”</p>
<p>“Pretending?” he repeated. “It was a joke to you?” </p>
<p>“I was only doing it for Daisy,” she said breezily, but she couldn’t quite meet his eye as she talked faster and faster. “I told her Broadchurch is over two hours away and I’ve suffered through enough awful first dates to know that it’s not worth sitting there when they don’t want to be there-”</p>
<p>“Miller,” he tried to interrupt, but she kept wittering on and on about dates with other men that made Hardy frankly ill to think about. And all at once, everything became crystal clear to him. </p>
<p>“I want to take you out on a date,” he tried again, but she didn’t appear to hear him. </p>
<p>“<i>Miller</i>.” He lifted his hands to her face and she <i>finally</i> stopped talking. Her eyes were so wide and deep that Hardy was scared he might drown in them. Now that he had her undivided attention, he had no idea where to begin. </p>
<p>“I promised Daisy I’d go to Nando’s,” he said and her eyebrows shot up.</p>
<p>“You – you want to go to <i>Nando</i>’s?” she stuttered, incredulous. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to go to bloody Nando’s,” he snapped and his hands slid to her shoulders. “The last time you asked me to get dinner, at the courthouse, I was late, but I’d promised Daiz I’d be there.”</p>
<p>“That was two years ago, Hardy,” she sighed as he reached up to brush the loose curls behind her left ear. </p>
<p>“I know, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it,” he confessed.</p>
<p>“Nando’s?” she repeated, arching a brow as his hands returned to frame her face. </p>
<p>“Not Nando’s,” he sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. “<i>You</i>.”</p>
<p>Miller was quiet, uncomfortably quiet. Hardy was frozen, wondering if he’d misread the whole situation. Maybe Miller was only in it for the free food and she’d been hurt that he wouldn’t let her go to a posh restaurant after she’d fought to win him and put down a ludicrous amount of money for him. He tried to take a step back and apologize, but Miller snaked her arms around his waist, pulling him in for the hug Hardy hadn’t realized he’d wanted so badly. </p>
<p>“I missed you, Miller,” he whispered and she smacked his chest, knocking him back a step. </p>
<p>“You could’ve tried staying in touch,” she groused. “Instead, I get two whole years of radio silence.”</p>
<p>“I lost my phone,” he lied, “It had all your details on it.” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” she retorted, but she was grinning and her fingers were linked behind his back. </p>
<p>“I’m no good at this,” he warned her, looping another curl behind her ear.</p>
<p>“What? Human relationships?” she snorted. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” he said. </p>
<p>She shook her head, still smiling that same breath-taking smile that she wore better than any dress. He wanted her to wear that smile for the rest of her life. </p>
<p>“C’mere,” she laughed and dragged him down for a kiss. </p>
<p>Miller’s lips were soft and slightly chilled against his, but her hot mouth opened under his and they quickly forgot that they were outside in the middle of February. Hardy pulled her body flush against his, reveling in the way they seemed to already fit together. </p>
<p>“Was it worth it?” Hardy asked when they were forced to break apart to catch their breath. The fire was burning down low, the air was thick with the scent of smoke and ashes and his hands were trembling a bit from the cold. </p>
<p>“I mean, was I worth fifteen thousand pounds?” he wondered anxiously as he traced the curve of one of Miller’s flushed cheek and touched her swollen lower lip with the pad of his thumb. </p>
<p>“I did it for Daisy,” she told him, her eyes shining like the glowing embers and filling him with a different sort of warmth. “She said she’d have to cuddle a dragon if you were forced to go on a date with Mrs. Duffy.”</p>
<p>“She did not,” he argued, dipping to kiss the gorgeous pale column of her neck. </p>
<p>“She did, but I don’t think she realized how bloody expensive you are,” she complained, her breath hitching as Hardy found just the right spot, inducing a full body shiver that had nothing to do with winter. </p>
<p>“I’ll make it worth every pound,” he promised huskily. </p>
<p>“As long as you don’t plan on taking me to bloody Nando’s on Valentine’s Day,” she warned him and he snorted.  </p>
<p>“That won’t be an issue,” he assured her and Miller smiled up at him with simmering sparks and firelight reflected in her eyes. She wrapped a hand around the tie that he was still somehow wearing and tugged him in for another searing kiss. </p>
<p>Peggy’s deafening wolf-whistle caused them to spring apart.  </p>
<p>“Seriously, Dad?” Daisy groaned beside her, but she was suppressing a smile as Hardy guided a blushing Ellie over to them. </p>
<p>“Peggy’s giving me a ride back to Mum’s,” she told him and Hardy’s face heated up. </p>
<p>“Hardy, do you mind putting Ellie up for a night?” Peggy asked mischievously and he grunted an affirmative. </p>
<p>“Well, that went well,” Miller said brightly as the pair departed conspiring with one another. “Are you going to take me back to your flat, Hardy, or are we just going to stand out here in the cold all night?”</p>
<p>Hardy took her outstretched hand, lacing their fingers together. </p>
<p>“This isn’t a one-time thing,” he said tentatively, searching her eyes for confirmation that they were on the same page. </p>
<p>“I paid fifteen <i>thousand</i> pounds for you,” she reminded him, “I intend to get my money’s worth out of you.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ten years later, they were sharing a mortgage, co-parenting three children and anticipating the birth of their first grandchild (and reluctantly accepting the very recent addition of Fred’s bearded dragon). </p>
<p>They took Fred to Nando’s afterward, but they refused to let him bring it into the restaurant. </p>
<p>Fred was the one who remembered that it was Valentine’s Day (as if the dinner specials for two and the atrocious cupid decorations weren’t a dead giveaway). Ellie took one look at Hardy’s horrified face and burst out laughing. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she told him once they got home later (and they’d checked and triple-checked that there was no possible way that the creepy bearded dragon could get out of its tank). They’d both been working tough cases and had devoted their spare time to trying and failing to talk Fred out of using his allowance money to get a pet with scales who enjoyed a steady diet of crickets. </p>
<p>“You can make it up to me,” she suggested. </p>
<p>“You keep saying that,” he said, smirking, “But it’s been a decade and I’m no closer to paying off my debt to you.”</p>
<p>“I paid fifteen thousand pounds for you,” she reminded him as he climbed onto the bed with her. “I intend to keep you around for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>“Is that a promise?” he asked hopefully. </p>
<p>She gave him that smile that still took his breath away, even after all the years, all the rows, and all the trials they’d overcome together.</p>
<p>They had no intention of marrying again, they rarely ever verbalized their love for one another and Hardy still forgot to send red roses on Valentine’s Day, but as she kissed him, Hardy <i>knew</i>. He <i>always</i> knew. </p>
<p>She’d won him in a bidding war, but that night Hardy had somehow won her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's no shame in collecting stamps or doctor who memorabilia, I thought it'd be funnier since David Tennant plays both characters. I promise no bearded dragons were harmed in the writing of this fic. I think they're adorable, but I didn't think my characters would (except for teenaged Fred who digs them). Please be assured that if Mrs. Duffy had ended up making the winning bid no one would've forced Hardy to go on the date if he'd said he didn't want to go because she made him uncomfortable or if Daisy had spoken up on his behalf. Sorry I'm a bit rusty writing-wise and couldn't come up with something a bit more original (or SHORTER), but I hope it brought a smile to your face. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>